


Feather

by Mattinovas



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattinovas/pseuds/Mattinovas
Summary: 青春伤痛文学
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 5





	Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistMorpheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMorpheus/gifts).



> 存档。  
> 感谢@mistmorpheus，如果没有她的催更和鼓励，这篇文应该只会有最后一句话。写得很菜但还是送给她，希望没有造成她的困扰。  
> 我知道它不是小提琴曲，但是请假装不知道吧。 

Colin Neumann 就像羽毛一样， Simon 从和他打交道开始就是这么认为的。

毫不夸张地说，他就像羽毛一样随着一阵突如其来的风出现在他身边。等他反应过来的时候已经是一地鸡毛的惨状，还时不时飞起来一点粘在他身上。

想想都让他心里烦躁得有种用光学吉他无视乐器限制弹一首无穷动的冲动。

在 A.R.C. 的时候， Simon 一直尽量避免踏进 Colin 的办公室。这倒不是因为他觉得这个人很危险什么的，纯粹只是因为他的地方太乱了，非常烦人。 Colin 刚作为顾问加入的时候，他因为异常数据活动的事第一次去了他的办公室。他觉得站在办公室里面控制住自己的表情和情绪，摆出一副专业的冷淡态度和 Colin 谈话实在太难了，他实在没法控制自己的眼角余光不去看桌上乱七八糟的东西 —— 工作用的终端以一种明显被扫开的样子凌乱排列在办公桌的边缘，演算纸和笔散得到处都是，还写满了乱七八糟的不知是字还是随手乱画一样的东西，拆开了或者没拆封的信，不知道从哪个 Node 挖出来的物品，甚至还有吃了几口的小蛋糕和喝了一半的红茶。

Simon 感觉自己有点窒息，还有点想把这个嚣张的危险分子扫地出门，还办公区域一片干净整洁宁静祥和。 后来一路相处下来，他以为自己已经了解并且能够平静接受考古学家先生让人抓狂的能力了。然而 Colin 住进他家以后他才更加深刻地意识到，这个人是处女座的天敌，是 Simon Jackson 的克星。 把办公室的凌乱带到家里来暂且不说， Simon 在日常生活中频繁地感受到这个中年男人的生活习惯也非常有问题。

他总是在家里穿着丝绸的睡袍走来走去，腰带松松垮垮地系在腰胯的位置，像是随时都会滑下来。随意交叠的领口时常大开，丝毫不在意露出上半身的大片皮肤。

“ …… 你能把衣服穿好吗。” Simon 一开始还会出声抗议。

闻言，以 Simon 不能接受的懒散姿势靠在沙发上的中年男人只是笑了一声，视线都没有从手上的资料里挪开：“怎么，害羞了吗 Mr.Xenon ？”

Simon 说不出话了。

Colin 的生活作息也混乱到了让他叹为观止的地步。因为是 A.R.C. 的顾问，算不上什么正式职位，所以工作时间等等的工作要求也没有太多限制。在 Simon 的印象中，他总是到了快到中午的时候才来上班，那时候他还在猜想这个人是不是在利用上班前的这些时间去进行一些什么违法犯罪活动，等到他们两个人住在一起他才知道，这纯粹是因为 Colin 的作息时间实在是太糟糕了。很多次 Simon 半夜起来上厕所或者去厨房喝水都能看到工作室的门缝里透出一点灯光；而早上直到他出门为止，躺在床上睡成一团的人都还睡得像是在昏迷一样一动不动，更别说起床了。

Simon 一开始有一点点好奇他到底会睡到什么时候，他很快就以意想不到的方式得到了答案 —— 在他全神贯注追查异常数据，追得如火如荼的时候，他的通讯终端突然响了起来，接起来就是对面一把熟悉的、还带点惺忪睡意的懒散声音问他家里没有早餐茶、吐司和果酱。他冷静地挂断了通讯，然后他的工作邮箱里收到了一封来自 Colin Neumann Jr. 的邮件，表示没有果酱也可以。

Colin Neumann 就像羽毛一样， Simon 后来也是这么认为的。

像羽毛一样，轻飘飘地撩拨得人不得安宁。 Colin 经常在家里演奏，而且情况通常是他上一秒还躺在沙发上不知道是睡是醒，突然就爬起来拿出他放在墙角的提琴，站在客厅中间就地拉一段琴，而且还时不时会加上一段华彩，甚至是直接拉上一段即兴创作的曲子，就像现在这样。

那人赤着脚站在离他不远处一堆乱七八糟的书中间，可能脚下还踩着几张演算纸或者资料，睡袍随意地披在身上，看起来随意到了不修边幅的程度。可从他站在那里架着小提琴摆出姿势，奏响第一个音开始，一切都不一样了。

他侧身对着 Simon ，微微歪头，姿势挺拔又放松，看不清他手上的动作，但音乐就像泉水一样从他的指尖下流淌出来，而那些短促的音符飞快地划过水面，泛起一阵涟漪。他只是站在书堆里随意地拉琴，却一点也不像是平时那个烦人又轻佻的男人，在他的音乐围绕之下像是什么可望不可即的存在。

坐在显示器后的 Simon 几乎每次都会悄悄注意去听。不得不承认 Colin Neumann 的音乐是一流的，才华也到了令人惊艳的程度。

曲子以一个渐弱的延长音结束，可 Simon 有些走神了，没有意识到。“怎么样？”有人问道，没有收到回复又问了一句，“听呆了？”

Simon 这才回过神来，看到 Colin 正拎着小提琴似笑非笑地看着他。他马上假装正在一本正经地看显示器，装出一直在全身心投入工作的样子。

“不要装了，我知道你每次都在听。” Colin 的声音里带着毫不掩饰的愉悦，“你的耳朵都红了。” —— 收回之前对他的夸奖， Colin Neumann 这个人太烦了。

“不小心听到的。” Simon 强行忍下了摸耳朵的冲动，没有看他。 “那这首曲子怎么样？”他又问。

“还不错。” Simon 顿了一下，决定不给这个人自我膨胀的机会。

“哇，这可算是我从 Mr. Xenon 这里得到的最高评价了。” Colin 的声音听起来更快乐了，而且越来越近，最后停在他的面前。“为了纪念这个时刻，我要给这首曲子起一个特别的名字。” Simon 默默地深呼吸一下，终于抬头看向他。只看见 Colin 嘴角带着笑意，被窗口透进来的阳光照成琥珀色的眼睛直直地看着他。

——I luv u. 

Simon 的心跳漏了一拍。

爱。

多美好的字眼，光是说出来就带着温柔。 只是他不可能再像曾经那个少年那样，怀着满心掩盖不住的爱意了。

那时候他的爱就像正在沸腾的水一样咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，并不吵闹却翻腾得老高，像是永远不会竭尽似地不断冒着水汽。那么热烈，让他自己在挥霍的时候都忘了水是有限的。

他和 Cherry 分手的时候，水就结成了冰。从沸点到凝固点，水汽前所未有的那么剧烈地、近乎自暴自弃地四散开来，他什么都看不清，几乎迷失在铺天盖地无处可归的雾气里。等到水汽散去，冰在时间的消磨下重新化成水的时候，他才惊觉水只剩下那么一点点了，就连留给他自己的份都不够。

他能够和 Joe ，和 Kai ，和 Neko ，和 Mark ，甚至和 Cherry 有说有笑，他愿意对他们温柔以待，他愿意以保护他们为自己的责任。他小心翼翼地用理智和耐心伪装出和以前别无二致的假象，可只有他自己知道，那不是他的爱的本来面目。而最后的那一点水被层层密封起来，藏在最深处，无论如何都不会重见天日。

自那以后过了太久，他都已经习惯了。

然后 Colin 出现了，带着半真半假的热情撩拨得他心神不宁，就连仅存的那点死水，至少他自己是这么认为的，都有要再次翻腾起来的趋势。可他已经挥霍不起了，他不能把最后一点爱赌在这样不知真假的暧昧上，于是他一次又一次地告诉自己他不可能再爱，在摇摇欲坠的防线上一层又一层地加固。然而不知道在什么时候，他发现那最后一点水已经炙热到了滚烫的地步，透过层层的封锁一刻不停地灼烧着，折磨着他。

听到 Colin 玩笑似地提出同居要求时，他本想拒绝这样充满危险和不利因素的提议，可最后鬼使神差地，他只是竭尽全力伪装出与平时无异的冷静神色，作出最简短的肯定回复，然后不再看那人的反应 ——  假如他再多说一个字，多看一眼，对面的人大概都要发现他在颤抖，在动摇。

就像现在这样。

水又沸腾起来了。

Simon 避开他的视线，重新去看显示器。“哦。”他听见自己这么回应，然后就是长久的沉默。最后 Colin 笑了一声打破沉默。“真冷淡啊。”

这句调笑话和平时都不一样， Simon 捕捉到了，也清楚地意识到了，可他的理智反反复复欺骗着他，安抚着他狂乱的心绪。

“看，都是假的，都是玩笑。”

“你不可能再爱了。”

像某种咒语一样，试图迷惑自己，试图迷惑别人，然后画地为牢。

Colin Neumann 就像羽毛一样， Simon 到现在还是这么认为的。

今天难得放假， Simon 的生物钟也让他没能睡个懒觉。像往常一样晨跑、洗澡、在路上顺便吃了早餐到家也才不到八点半。睡是睡不着了，想来想去这么早 Joe 他们也还没起床，实在没什么可做的。他习惯性地坐在电脑前面，盯着屏幕看了一会儿才想起来，之前因为追查一个黑客团伙的事情忙得昏天黑地，已经很久没有看过 IM 了。于是他坐在显示器前，默默地刷起了 iM 。上面几乎都是随意聊天的水帖，时不时有 Paff 的公告、 Neko 的直播和讨论，还有 Robo 的科普，他看到有认识的人发的帖子有时会点进去简单看一下，倒也没有什么大事，无非是一些日常事务罢了。

他一路刷下来，自己都没有发现自己翻 iM 的速度加快了，像走马观花似的，后来甚至只是一目十行地看一眼标题就匆匆忙忙刷过去了。

一个熟悉的单词闪过，他突然停下来，往回翻了几下，找到了那条帖子。

那是一场演奏会的预告。一个非常简单的标题，没有图片预览，也没有任何前缀标志说明信息，简洁到不起眼的地步，点赞人数也只有四百来个，只像是个热度稍微高一点点的水帖。不要说 Paff 那样随便一条官方公告都能过万赞的当红歌手，就连 Robo 的科普帖也能有上千互动，作为一条宣传帖这个数据实在是有些不够看。

但他也不在意这些吧，毕竟是 ConneR ，是 Colin Neumann 。

他看着熟悉的头像和 ID ，点了进去。他之前提到的与 L 有关的古典乐章终于修复了，所以决定开一场音乐会把它分享出来。仍然是在第一象限的中央音乐厅，到时还会演奏一些他自己的新作。评论里欢欣鼓舞的也还是那一群老粉丝，有几个 ID Simon 看着都觉得有些眼熟。

他盯着那条 iM 有些出神。视线越过半透明的显示器，最后定在房间的布局摆设上。他的目光所及之处又变回了原来那个干净整洁、一切井井有条的样子。就连门外客厅里， Colin 曾经的地盘，堆得到处都是的书、满地的纸张、矮桌上的各种茶具、蛋糕之类乱七八糟的杂物都不见了。他定定地看着，反而觉得有点隐约的违和感。

“你们在谈恋爱吗？” Joe 之前来他家看到一片狼藉，大惊失色之下得知他们两个住在一起的时候问过。

“ …… 没有。” Simon 听到问题，慢慢喝了一口牛奶才回答。

“真的没有吗？” Joe 吃着巧克力小饼干不经意地追问，“那他怎么住到你家里去了？明明我在你家多摸一下都会被你轰出去。”

“没有。你知道我不可能再谈恋爱了。”他端着杯子一动不动，不知道在想什么，也不知道这话是在说服谁。他停了一下，才又补了一句。“而且那是因为你吃了薯片没有洗手。”

其实他是想起， Colin 好像也问过这句话。

“我们这算是在恋爱吗？”躺在沙发上的人看书的人突然没头没尾地问道，语气听起来和“我们今晚吃什么”一样随意。

Simon 专心地盯着屏幕上的代码：“快去吃药。”眼睛的余光里看到那人动了一下，大概是扬了扬手上的纸质书：“书里是这么说的。”

“你是在看什么五百年前的三流言情小说吗？” “我觉得写得挺好的。”那人重新摆出看书的姿势，语气一贯的不正经却理直气壮，“你该不会是害羞了吧 Mr. Xenon ？”

Simon 不再回答了， Colin 也没有再追问下去。

最后还是 Colin 先起来了，他随手把书合起来插在某一沓书的中间，说是饿了要去买下午茶。而 Simon 除了嗯一声表示知道了以外没有任何反应，和他平时应对 Colin 那些轻佻的玩笑和没什么意义的废话一样。

傍晚的时候 Colin 回来了，没有带着往常一样的小蛋糕或者下午茶点心，在经过他身边的时候， Simon 闻到了一股久违的烟味。

Colin 没有说话， Simon 也什么都没有说。

那天晚上 Simon 准备睡觉的时候， Colin 也跟着爬上了床。 “回客房去。” Simon 说。

可 Colin 躺下就顺手关了灯，笑着说了一声晚安。 Simon 感觉到了有哪里不对，但仍然只是默许了。

“不对我说晚安吗？” Colin 问。 Simon 本来想说“你好烦”，但犹豫一下还是小声说了一句晚安。可旁边的人没有声音，也不知道是不是睡着了。

本来一个人睡非常宽敞的单人床两个人睡还是有点太小了，根本无法保持距离，他甚至感觉得到从旁边的人那里传来的温度。半睡半醒间，他感觉有人碰了碰他的手，在确认他没有反应之后慢慢地握在了一起，轻得像是怕惊醒一个浅眠中的梦。

他觉得自己应该醒来，可是他的理智又一次哄骗着他：“睡吧。” 于是他睡着了，仍然什么都没有说。

然后那个人在一夜之间消失得干干净净。

凌乱的杂物消失了，那个人的声音消失了，他身上的气息在一夜之间消散在了屋里的空气循环中，连手心指尖的细微触感都消退得残缺不全，就好像所有温存、热情、爱意都是假的，一切都只是夜里一场荒诞的幻象。

Colin Neumann 就像羽毛一样，在某一个早晨，在一阵仅仅轻微撩动窗帘的、不起眼的风里消失得一干二净，不留下一点痕迹。

显示器上的演奏会预告页面因为太长时间没有操作而黯淡下来，最后关闭了。

水面上“咕嘟”一声冒起一个气泡，在细微的破裂声里消失，然后归于沉寂。

Simon 想，他是再也不会回来了。


End file.
